


Etiquette

by Viridian5



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Manga, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: Another small battle in Abel and Tres’ war of manners.





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marasmine for the read-through. All things _Trinity Blood_ belong to Thores Shibamoto, Sunao Yoshida, and Kiyo Kyujyo. No infringement intended.

Abel suffered in his small seat on the train. Tres had been put in charge of their finances for this mission and gotten them seats in the Economy section, which had very little legroom for someone as tall as Abel. No meals included either, and he had no cash on hand to order something in the dining car even though he was _starving_. Tres probably wouldn’t tolerate him begging for alms, maybe thinking of it as Abel embarrassing Lady Caterina.

Abel’s burning, empty stomach suddenly protested loudly with an embarrassing gurgle. “Sorry, Tres.”

“Father Nightroad, apologies are unnecessary for a bodily function you have no control over. In any case, I am a machine and don’t require them.”

This again. Abel tried a new tack. “I don’t feel right if I don’t show consideration and respect to others, Tres. It’s a kneejerk reaction, just the way I am. If it makes you feel better--“ before Tres could object to the “feeling” part, Abel changed it to “If it makes it seem more justifiable and easier to bear, tell yourself I’m doing it out of human weakness and selfishness. Besides, we don’t want to train me out of the social graces I actually have.”

“...understood.” But Tres’ minimalist facial expression still managed to convey “You think you’re so smart but I can see right through you” to someone who spent a lot of time with him. 

If Tres didn’t actually have feelings, he wouldn’t be annoyed. 

Tres reached into his coat and pulled out several small packets of slightly crushed saltine crackers and handed them to Abel. “Perhaps these will appease your appetite.”

“Thank you, Tres!” At Tres’ look, Abel replied, “See? I can’t help myself.” Considerate of Tres to pick up and hold onto something Abel could snack on. 

“Affirmative.”

Abel managed not to wolf them down, instead lingering over them in small bites to try to make the sustenance and experience last longer. They still had a long train ride ahead of them. 

Yet, once finished with the crackers, he felt hungrier... and very thirsty too. The salt.... “Are you actually tormenting me, Tres?”

Utterly straight-faced, Tres replied, “That wouldn’t be respectful, my lord.”

 

### End


End file.
